Mi menos inesperada sorpresa
by cleo yagami
Summary: Hotaru, quien penso que estaria sola este 14 de ferero, no se imagino la sorpresa que tendría este dia (One-short)


**Por motivo del dia del amor y la amistad, escribi esta historia especial y claro dedicada a uno de mis personajes favoritos que nunca tuvo pareja en el anime y el manga y se me ocurrio darle una, espero les guste mucho, doy gracias a Fanny, Marisol y Carly por su ayuda y sus locuras qe me sirvieron de mucho:D y para terminar "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mi menos inesperada sorpresa"<strong>

Esta historia comienza y se realiza este viernes 14 d febrero, aunque para muchos es una fecha especial, para mi solo es como un dia comun como todos, deben pensar que soy una amargada por comentar esto pero no es asi, siempre he deseado encontrar al muchacho de mis sueños, aunque casi no lo expresaba con todo el mundo y menos con mis madres, en especial con papa Haruka, ya que ella de por si espanta a todos mis compañeros del salon cada vez que que hago un trabajo en equipo en la casa, agora imaginense si le saliera conque ya tengo novio, y de por si yo pienso que ya que tengo 14 años deberia tener uno; pero bueno dejemos eso si, comenzare con mi relato

Hoy en la escuela, estaba en el receso con mis amigas, y como logica platicaban de lo que haran en la tarde con sus parejas

-Segun me dijo que en tanto salga de clases, iriamos al centro comercial de la ciudad 10-

-En serio Yumiko?-

-Si Nori, y tu que haras?-

-Segun dijo que iriamos al parque, aunque pienso que me esta prerarando algo especial-

-Que lindo, ¿Y tu Hotaru?- y claro que al momento le dije con calma...

-Nada, supongo que me quedare sola en casa- y es verdad, ya que papa Haruka y mama Michiru saldrian a cenar y mi mama Setsuna esta en la puerta del tiempo

-Que, a poco aun no tiene pareja?-

-Aun no Yumiko, ya vez como es de por si mi papa-

-Y que me dices de la salida a escondidas que tuviste hace 2 meses- me comento Nori y yo nomas me quede callada, ya que se me habia olvidado eso

Hace 2 meses, la señorita Mina, queinv io que no tenia pareja decidio organizarme una cita a ciegas con alguien, yo por suspuesto le dije que si para complaser a "La diosa del amor" solo de que cuando llege al lugar de la cita ni se imaginan con quien habia sido, sin mas ni menos con el hermano menor de la princesa. Asi es, con Sammy, pero bueno estuvo divertido el tiempo que pase con el y hasta creo que me empezo a gustar, pero no se si a el le guste o no, bueno el punto es que ya no supe mas de el desde ese entonces, solo le comente a Yumiko y a Nori; pero volviendo a lo queme dijo Nori...

-Eso solo paso una vez, ademas ya de seguro se olvido de mi- es lo unico que respondi

-Quien sabe Hotaru, a lo mejor aun te recuerda-

-O a lo mejor ya se busco alguien mas- y al decir eso todas nos empezamos a reir

.

.

.

.

Ya saliendo de la escuela, decidi irme directo a la casa, ya que Yumiko y Nori se ivan a sus citas, solamente pensaba en lo que haria en lo que restaba del dia, ya que la mañana se me hizo bastante larga, solo de que por ir distraida me tropeze con alguien, por poco y me caia y lo unico que dije fue

-Lo siento mucho, es que estaba distraida- algo timida con la cabeza abajo y me respondieron

-Debe ser por el efecto de los enamorados que ya te afecto a ti tambien- y al momento levante mi cara y me sorprendi bastante de quien se trataba y lo unico que dije fue...

-Buenas tardes principe- de una manera alegre y agrege- Y no estoy bajo el efecto de los enamorados-

-Pues que mal, y por cierto, no recuerdas lo que te dije el otro dia- y al decir eso, solo respire profundamente y dije

-Lo siento Darien, es que no estoy aun acostumbrada a que me dirija a usted por su nombre y tambien con la princesa, digo con Serena- es que me pidieron que mejor los llamara por su nombre el y la prncesa, solo por que somos amigos

-Esta bien, pronto te acostumbraras... ¿No me digas que ya te vas a tu casa?-

-Asi es, no tengo planes para hoy, pero yo pienso que usted si- comenta al ver que el llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano derecha y una caja de regalo en la otra mano

-Si lo dices asi si- y los dos nos reimos -¿Como esta eso de que no tienes planes para hoy?-

-No tengo como le comente, pero ya vere que puedo hacer, pero usted pasela bien, nos vemos- y diciendo esto me fui emprendiendo mi camino, pero no se por que pero tenia una sospecha de que el principe sabia algo de lo que me paso hace meses

.

.

.

.

ya estando en casa, me encerré directamente en mi habitacion, sin nada mas que mis lamparas encendidas, ya que por logica no tenia planes para hoy, por lo tanto me sente en mi escritorio y empeza a anotar en mi libreta las cosas que voy a hacer en tanto sea primavera, entre las cuales es meterme en el equipo de corredores de carreras, cuando de repente sonoel telefono, que siempre esta en mi buro,me elnvante y contese

-Hola-

-Hola Hotaru, soy yo Mina-

-Hola srita Mina, ¿Como ha estado?-

-Bien, bueno no tanto,por mi mala suerte estare estare este dia sola-

-Que mal,pues en ese caso ya somos dos-

-Yo no dira eso, bueno para ti no-

-¿De que habla?- le pregunte asombrada por lo que dijo y contesto...

-Te consegui una cita con alguien, me mando a decir que se vieran el el parque N 10 y que no te retrasaras- y ya despues de que me lo dijo ya se imaginaran la cara que puse, entre asombrada y algo nerviosa, por lo que respondi

-Esta bien, supongo que ire, gracias por avisarme-

-Por nada y espero tengas suerte linda-

-Si gracias- y colge, claroq ue al momento casi me da un atace por los nervios que tenia en ese momento, ahora si que no sabia que hacer, pro como hac¿bia dicho que si no tuve de otrs, por lo que me fui a a cambiar rapidamente de ropa, me cambie el uniforme por un conjunto que consistia de un saco verde similar a un vestido, medias negras, zapatos rojos y una boina roja que cobria parte de mi cabeza, me puse añgo de érfume con aroma a durazno y tome mi bolsa y sali del cuarto, cuando de pronto...

-A donde vas pequeña?-

-Papa Haruka, saldre con unas amigas, sino te molesta-

-Haruka!- bueno hijita me parece bien, ya que Haruka y yo saldremos, y no te quedes sola en la casa-

-Si,lo se mama Michiru-

-No sera que vallas a ir a ver a un muchacho ¿o si?- la manera como lo dijo, parecia como si estuviera molesta

-Claro que no- eso fue lo unico que pude decir

-Bueno pequeña cuidate si y no lleges tarde-

-No, no lo hare- nos vemos- y sin mas que decir, me fui directo a la salida, no se si sehalla creido mi mentira, espero que si

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el camino directo hacia el parque, venia pensando ¿Quien habra sido el que me habra citado en el parque? claro que ya no pensé nada, por que en ese momento habia chocado con alguien y lo unico que dije fue...

-Lo siento mucho, no veia atenta- con la cabeza agachada

-Ahora si dire que estas bajo el efecto de los enamorados- y aloir eso,solamente hice una mueca y respondi levantando la cabeza

-Ya le dije que no estoy bajo el efecto de nada princi...quiero decir Darien, pero veo que usted no es la exepcion- finalize al ver que el traía las mismas cosas de la tarde

-Si lo quieres decir de esa manera, asi es- y que me comienzo a reir y le digo

-Bueno pues te deseo buena suerte para esta noche y a Serena igual-

-Gracias, lo mismo para ti- y al decir eso, el se puso en su camino dejándome con cara de duda, pienso que el de seguro sabia de esto, de lo que me dijo la srita Mina, en fin;, continué con mi camino, hasta que después de un rato llege al parque, entre y camine por el lugar,para buscar a quien segun seria mi cita esta noche, pero no veia a nadie solo, nada mas puras párejas, por lo que decidi estar bajo el reloj del parque,según a espera, espere un buen rato aunque no veia a nadie solo, ya estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche pasos, levante la mirada y mire... ya se imaginaran de quein se trataba, nada menos que de Sammy, yo puse una cara de asombro, y no podia decir nada, hasta que el dijo...

-Que bueno que veniste, yo crei que no ivas a venir-

-Bueno, pues como ves si vine- fue lo unico que pude decir, me senti como una tonta-

-Te gustaria caminar?- me pregunto y yo solo asenti y comenzamos a caminar por todo el lugar, yo estaba nerviosisima, solamente podia verlo y aunque para mi, por que no se como les paresca a ustedes, se veia muy lindo, llevaba un pantalon negro con un sueter vino y una camisa blanca que lo hacia verse muy bien, ; pero en fin, seguimos caminando hasta que me dijo...

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato?-

-Amm.. si- fuel lo unico que dije y nos sentamos en una banca, yo seguía nerviosa ymas cuando me dijo

-Te gustaria algo¡- yo solamente asenti y el se fue directo a un puesto ambulante de dulces no muy lejos,yo aprovechando mi soledad pense...

-Tranquila, no estes nerviosa, solamente es una salida, no creoq ue pase nada o si?!- fue lo unico que pense cuando de pronto el regreso con dos crepas

-Toma-

-Gracias fue lo que dije mientras la tomaba sonriendo

-Espero te guste la zarzamora-

-Si, de por si es mi fruta favorita- le comente riendome

-Y platicame como te ha ido?-

-Diria que bien, ahora estoy tomando cursos antes de primavers, ya que pronto estare en 2 de secundaria-

-Donde dices que estudias?-

-En la secundaria Juban, la misma a la que aisitio tu hermana-

-Ni la menciones, tuve suerte de que la tonta de Serena halla salido hoy- y cuando dijo eso, que me comenze a reir algo fuerte

-Que te da risa?-

-No nada, solo que me causo gracias de como te referias a tu hermana- y segui riendome

-Valla tienes una risa muy linda- y al oirlo que me puse nerviosa y se me sonrojaron las mejillas

-Amm gracias- fue lo unico que pude decir y me quede en silencio un rato hasta que el me dijo...

-Hotaru puedo platicarte algo?

-Dime Sammy-

-Se que no tiene mucho que nos conocemos y solo hemos salido dos veces-

-Lo se-

-Y sobretodo... eres una jovensita muy linda-y que me toma mi mano, yo nada mas senti como mariposas en el estomago y los nervios a flor de piel y le comente en voz baja..

-Si eso me lo dicen siempre, bueno a veces la gente- ahora si que me sentía una tonta por que no sabia que mas decir, hasta que de repénte...

-Hotaru sabes... esto te sonara raro pero... desde que te vila primera vez, antes de concocernos mejor, senti una atraccion hacia ti, siemrpe anhelaba poder hablarte, aunque tenia nervios por eso-

-Amm Sammy...- podia ver lo nervioso que el estaba, incluso mas que yo

-Dejame terminar... no sabia si tu creias ene la mor a primera vista, bueno condecirte que sentia mariposas enel estomago al verte, mas cuando tuve la rpimera cita contigo, depsues de aquello tenia nervios de volverte a ver, por que tenia miedo de que no me correspondieras... aun asi tuve el valor gracias a una buena amiga de mi hermana y quiero aprovechar este momento para preguntarte esto... Hotaru...¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Estaba mas que nerviosa y emocionada, su declaracion me cayo como un balde de agua fria, no llege a pensar que el muchacho del que me enamore a primera vista sitiera lo mismo pór mi, por lo que respire y le respondi toda emocionada...

-Si, si si si si quiero ser tu novia- y al momento lo abraze fuerte y el me abrazo, fue algo muy lindo, estuvimos un buen ratoa brazados hasta que me dijo...

-Seguimos caminando?-

-Claro- le conteste feliz y me tomo de la mano y camianmos por el lugar, me sentia super feliz en ese momento y el me veia a cada rato, y note que miraba hacia todos lados y le pregunte..

-Pasa algo?-

-No nada- fue lo que me respondio y al momento saco una rosa roja y me la dio- Toma es para ti-

-Gracias- y al toma mientras aspiraba sua roma, pero note que el seguia mirando a todas partes-

-Que sucede?-

-Nada... sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa-

-Esta bien- le conteste y salimos tomados de la mano, yo voltee y crei haber visto unas siluetas familiares

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a mi casa, no dijimos nada en el camino, a lo mejor seguíamos con nuestros nervios y le dije para romper el silencio...

-Gracias por traerme y por haberme citado en el parque-

-Mas bien gracias a ti, por aceptar ser mi novia- y que me tomas de las manos-Si to me molesta-

-Claro que no, sia ti no te molesta esto- y al decir eso, le di un beso en su mejilla

-Claro que no, sia ti tampoco te molesta esto- y sonriéndome que me abraza fuertemente

-No- fue lo que dije y lo abraze tambien, el estar en sus brazos e hacia sentir bien, fue algo especial y mágico, pero mas especialy magico fue lo que pasoa continuacion

Levante mi cara mientras el se me acercaba a mi rostro hast sentir sua lientoe n mis labios y me beso tiernamente en los labios, yo sin pensarlo le ocrrepondo y unimos nuestras labios a un perfecto compas, y fue algo bastante especial para ser mi primer beso, lo malo es que nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire

-Creo que ya deberia rime- y casi se iva y lo tome de la mano

-Por que no me acompañas un rato mas, no hay nadie en mi casa-

-Esta bien- y sin mas que decir esntramos y platicabamos

-Tu casa es muy grande-

-Si, es que como mis padres tienen mucho...- iva a seguir cuando al momento oi voces y musica, asi que nos dirijimos a la sala y para nuestra sorpresa, estaban todas y creanme a lo que me refiero a todas

-Hola Hotaru- me saludo la princeca quien estaba compañada del principe

-Hola a todos ¿Que hacen aqui?-

-Perdonanos, pero Setsuna nos invito- agrego la srita Amy

-Es una reunion por el 14 de febrero- Agrego la srita Rei quen venia acompañada del joven Nicolas

-Segun para celebrar tmbien la amistat que tenemos todos desde hace tiempo- comento la srita Lita que venia con Andrew

-Pero algunas vinieron con sus parejas- finalizo a srita Mina toda emocionada

-Y veo que tu no eres la excepcion hijita- comento mi mama Setsuna y al momento Sammy y yo nos soltamos muy rojos de la cara

-Ammm... bueno...-

-¿Quien es ese niño?- pregunto papa Haruka algo molesta

-Este... bueno... emm..- pero por los nervios no sabia que deicr

-Señora Haruka, soy Sammy Tsukino, y vengo a pedirle su autorisacion para que me deje ser el novio de su hija, yo estaba ago, bueno que digo algo, muy nerviosa

-No se que decir jovensito- fue lo unco que dijo, pero cuando vio mi cara y sobretodo la de la rpincesa dijo...

-Esta bien joven tiene mi autorizacion, pero no se propase con ella ni la haga llorar, sino se las vera conmigo-

-Se lo juro, prometo no hacerle nada malo- y cuando dijo eso me relahe yc laro todos nos felicitaron, y mi mama Michiru agrego..

-Te felicito hijita-

-Gracias- agrege mientras Sammy tomaba mi mano

-Me alegro mucho por ti cuñadita- adivinen quien lo dijo, si la princesa-Ahora sabras lo que se siente estar en mi lugar-

-Si tu lo dices asi Serena, creo que si lo sabre-

-Igual los felicito a ti y a Sammy-

-Gracias Darien- le comente y note que estaba viendo mi flor

-Y esa flor?-

-Me la dio Sammy- comente y ni s eimaginan lo que el dijo

-Ahora se por que me faltaba una en el ramo que le di a mi princesa- y al oirlo me sorpendi un poco

-Lo siento Darien-

-Esta bien Sammy, pero me la hubieras pedido-

-Sera para la otra- comento y los cuatro nos reimos ya l momento la sita Mina puso una cancion para bailar en pareja y claro que Sammy y yo comenzamos a bailat y me coentaba

-Sabe... no se porque Darien le dice a mi hermana princesa-

-Lo se, ni yo se por que- mentira, por supuesto que lo sabia y solamente me abraze hacia el

Asiq ue ya para fnalizar, le dire que este dia del amor y la amistad fue muy especial y matavilloso, se que nunca en mi vida lo olvidare, asi que para las que no tienen novio ponganse positivas y abusadas, ya que cuando menos lo piensen el muchacho de sus sueños podria ser alguien menos oportuno como a mi me paso, ya que nunca llega apensar que mi cita a ciegas seria..."Mi menos inesperada sorpresa"

"FIN"

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos y feliz dia del amor y la amistad a todos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
